In the state of the art, it is known to measure a transmitter signal of a transmission unit of a radar sensor in order to obtain a received signal, in particular measuring and analyzing a linear modulated continuous wave emitted by the transmission unit.
This received signal may be shown in a spectrogram, also called a frequency-time area or a frequency-time plane, wherein the frequency of the signal received is illustrated with respect to the time in order to verify a time dependency of the frequency. Usually, the received signal is compared with a perfect line in order to determine its deviation with respect to that perfect line corresponding to a perfect linear modulated continuous wave, for instance. Accordingly, the linearity of the received signal as well as its deviation can be determined easily.
The result obtained is a frequency deviation with respect to the time as it is taken from the spectrogram.
However, the results obtained by such a comparison do not provide any information regarding the resolution and/or the accuracy of the transmitter signal, in particular the transmission unit of the radar sensor.
Since the resolution and/or the accuracy are important parameters in order to determine the quality of the transmission unit, it is desired to have the possibility to gather this information in an easy and simply manner.